


We Love Our Stories (Draft version)

by Ryx5



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Destiny 2 - Fandom
Genre: Destiny 2, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Neck Kissing, Romance, Shamelessly Shipping Shaxx and Efrideet as Shaxxideet, The Farm (Destiny 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryx5/pseuds/Ryx5
Summary: Shaxx is out of place. The Farm isn't an ideal place for a hero of the Twilight Gap, but when he sees the leader of a group of refugees, he feels as if his Light has returned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot/draft/potential series. Ever since the Sunbreaker mission, I've been shipping Shaxx and Efrideet. A lot of this probably goes against the lore, but heck, I want the ship to sail.

Shaxx was getting restless. It wasn't that the Farm was, well, a  _farm,_ but more that it was so boring. Survivors and refugees arrived in waves almost daily. He wished that guardians turned up that easily. They needed the Crucible more than ever as the Red Legion burned the skies.  
  
The sound of jets soaring in the sky sent an unusual chill through him. They would be looking for survivors. What shook him was the fact that the Cabal had won. This was the only safe place  _on the planet._ For now, at least. When he gathered enough guardians, he would show them what war ought to be.   
  
Now he stood in what might as well be called a toolshed with screens mounted in the beams. The frame was almost too short for him and he hated it. With fists on his hips, he stood like a wall. At least he still knew how to hold a rifle properly.   
  
He shook his head at a young boy who was unintentionally pointing his rifle at the person next to him. It wouldn't be Shaxx's fault if the fool killed someone.   
  
Voices filled the serenity of the Farm. There must be a new group of refuges arriving. He rolled his eyes under his helmet. Even if there were guardians, they didn't have their Light. The Crucible would have to resort to hand-to-hand combat or a dumbed down version of Control.   
  
Something pulled him out of his thoughts. He listened. The voices were growing louder, some people even clapped. He listened closer from his toolshed.   
  
Then he realized.  
  
Shaxx willed his legs to move as he stepped out of the space. He felt his eyes widen and his heart drummed in his armored chest. His legs almost carried him into a jog. If what he heard was true, he might even smile.   
  
He didn't need to push past others; his height helped him see. People looked at him. When he saw the leader of the group his jaw went slack.   
  
"Efrideet?"  
  
The figure lifted it's head and turned slowly from the group of refugees to the voice. The bristles on the helmet to the black shoulder pouldrons were enough to tell the Titan that he was right.   
  
"Shaxx," she whispered.   
  
That voice. The lilting, forgiving, loving voice. That was something he remembered about her. She spoke with such joy as laughter hung in her words.   
  
Before he knew it, he had started towards the Hunter. Efrideet dropped her sniper and ran to him, forgetting the people around them. Shaxx wrapped his arms around her as soon as they collided, holding her not nearly as tight as he wished he could. Even through his armor he could feel her.  
  
Remembering the refugees, they reluctantly parted. They were dispersing, meaning that someone took over Efrideet's job.   
  
Shaxx gazed down at her.   
  
"It's you," he gasped, finding an inability to conjure up better words.  
  
"It's me," Efrideet sighed, reaching up to the Titan's helmet. She laughed. "Same armor."  
  
Shaxx found himself smiling for the first time since the Crucible was still functional.   
  
"I-I thought I'd never see you again," he stammered.   
  
"You missed me, huh?" Efrideet's voice shook. "I couldn't hide forever. Not when the world started burning."  
  
Shaxx chuckled. He didn't say anything after that as he was too busy studying the Hunter's helmet. He ran a finger along the rim and scrutinized every crevice. It hadn't occurred to him how much he missed her. Sure, he used to think about her in the past, but her never let himself feel the longing.   
  
The Titan was suddenly mortified. Here he was, known as the most menacing Titan of the City, only to have that title shattered like dry clay by a single person. Perhaps people would now see him as vulnerable and soft.   
  
But now that the Hunter was here, did any of that matter anymore?   
  
He didn't care that they had been standing on the dirt for minutes, nor did he care that others had seen him and his vulnerability.   
  
The Lord bent down and held Efrideet close. He arched up enough to lift her off the ground. He could feel her body through the chainmail shirt and his own gauntlets. The Hunter's hands kneaded at the fur plates and it took every bit of restraint to not wrap her legs around his waist to hold on.  
  
"You're the same Shaxx I remember," Efrideet whispered.   
  
Shaxx swore he felt his eyes watering. He wished he had an excuse. Maybe if he just started a fire to blame it on the smoke...  
  
He put her down. The desire to lift up her helmet to see her face, and kiss her, was unbearable.  "Hopefully a  _little_ different."   
  
"We'll see." Efrideet rested her head against his chest.   
  
Shaxx sighed, feeling at peace for the first time in years. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and stuff

"You weren't wrong when you said I missed you."   
  
It felt too good to have her back. He thought it wouldn't happen. He definitely hadn't dreamed of being in the same room as her in his lifetime, tilting her helmet away from her face.   
  
Her white and gold helmet fell away, revealing the brown hair and eyes that Shaxx missed. Efrideet's cheeks were stained with tears and more came as she looked up at the Titan. Her lips were cracked and a bruise marked her left cheek.   
  
Shaxx pulled off his helmet. The bruise on her face made him angry. A hand came gently to her face before he leaned in to her cheek. He pressed his lips against the bruise, careful to not press too hard. Efrideet let out a sigh and he saw her chest rise and fall. Shaxx's hands went down to her waist and he started leaving a trail of kisses down her cheek. When he got under her jawline, he heard her gasp, which willed him to keep going.   
  
"So," he said softly, "where were you?"  
  
"Remember the Iron Temple?"   
  
Shaxx suddenly felt jealousy and looked up. "Saladin, the bastard-"  
  
"He was taking care of casualties in the Cosmodrome while I got to be in charge of the Iron Banner." Efrideet casually wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Lucky you," Shaxx said. Despite the bringing up of Saladin, he shrugged it off. As of now, he was the least of his worries. Efrideet's presence comforted him.   
  
"When the Red Legion arrived I left. I was looking for survivors for weeks. Then I turned up here." Efrideet stood on her toes to heighten herself.   
  
"I'm glad you did," Shaxx whispered. He took her face in his hands and met her dry lips. They knew they wanted each other. One of his hands came to the back of her neck, willing the kiss deeper.   
  
It became more intense as they pushed against each other, still at the lips. Shaxx parted only to lift Efrideet up onto his waist. She held onto him with her legs and resumed the kiss. The Titan pressed her against a wall and let out a grunt. When Efrideet opened her mouth to gasp, he slid his tongue in between her lips, moaning softly. He felt her hands tighten against his armor as he bit one of her lips. She whimpered at this and only pulled him closer.   
  
"The Light," she murmured, breaking away to catch her breath.  
  
"I know," Shaxx said softly. "The City fell. I did what I could to protect the people."  
  
"I should have been there," she said, frowning.   
  
"Don't put this on yourself." Shaxx leaned close and buried his forehead in her white fur collar. The bitter smell of gunpowder and smoke lingered on her armor to which Shaxx found strangely comforting. He felt her head against his and a thumb slowly stroking his neck.   
  
"You know," Efrideet began, "you're much more interesting than Saladin."  
  
"Everyone knows that." Shaxx dared to slip his thumb under her shirt. "Unless... you're comparing something." He cocked an eyebrow.   
  
"Oh, don't even go there," she said. "I would never..." When she saw him smirk her voice trailed off.   
  
"I know you wouldn't," he whispered. Efrideet noticed that his breath smelled faintly of wine. She wished so badly that his heavy chestplate would be removed so they could be closer, so she could feel him. She reached to his medallion and traced the details with her thumb.   
  
"Gotten much sleep?" Her voice was breathy.   
  
Shaxx shook his head.   
  
"But I plan to, now that you're here. I'm sure Arcite won't mind." He gave her a smile before he felt a tug at the medallion. Before he knew it, Efrideet's lips collided with his. Her legs released his waist all while they were still connected at the mouth. Efrideet tugged his neck collar as he snaked his hand up her shirt, the chain mail bunching up with it.   
  
Shaxx's heartbeat was in his ears, his breaths as quick as the drum. When his gloved hand met her skin a newfound hope washed over him. Hope and reassurance that maybe things would be better.   
  
And for that moment alone, he forgot about the war.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, I may just leave this as a draft or maybe I'll turn it into an actual story. Who knows.


End file.
